


Thrill-seeker

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bored, eh?  You come on down to Pearl sometime, we’ll show you how to have proper fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill-seeker

She’d been as surprised to see him as he had to see her, but they’d both recovered quickly.

“Bored, eh? You come on down to Pearl sometime, we’ll show you how to have proper fun.”

A wink and a grin, and she’d been gone. The suggestion lingered. He remembered Marcelyn Winter – how bold she’d been, and reckless, and free. How very full of mischief. He could well imagine the sorts of things she might consider fun, and none of them were very proper. Or legal.

“De-posh yourself a bit, you’ll be fine,” she’d said. Martan thought he could manage that.

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
